Nuestra Historia
by Dragona100Blanca100
Summary: Este fin es un universo alterno donde el link azul siempre estuvo solo toda su vida, hasta que conoce a link rojo quien hizo que su vida cambiara por completo, en este fic los links rojo, verde y vio son hermanos, y link azul y dark son amigos.
1. Capítulo 1

Bien ya habia puesto este fanfic en otra pagina y una chica me propuso que lo pusiera aqui, asi que aqui estoy XD, espero que lo disfruten mucho, este fanfic es uno de mis primeros trabajos asi que espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí.

Todo comenzó cuando el link azul se encontraba sentado en una fuente que estaba en el parque de diversiones, solo estaba en ese lugar para asustar a los niños pequeños con sus máscaras de susto, pero también se aburrió de solo asustar a los demás, que a veces solo a veces le gustaría tener amigos, luego noto que todos se retiraban del parque y luego se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche.

-vaya que aburrido estuvo el día bueno creo que me tengo que ir-dijo Blue mientras ponía sus máscaras en su mochica para luego irse, pero luego vio que un bastón de color rojo había chocado con su pie.

-perdón esto es mío-dijo un chico muy parecido a él pero con ropa de color rojo.

-Rojo te estoy diciendo que nos esperes-dijo gritando un chico también igual a él pero con ropa de color verde.

-lo siento verde pero se me cayó mi basto y luego me encontré con este chico-dijo Rojo con una linda sonrisa mirando a Azul.

-vaya pero si es el chico que siempre está asustando a los niños pequeños-dijo otro chico que al igual que los otro se parecía mucho pero con ropa purpura.

-¿enserio? ¿Tú eres ese chico?-pregunto rojo mirando a azul sorprendido.

-pues si soy yo-dijo azul con un tono presumido.

-vaya creí que nunca llegaría el día en que pudiera hablarte-dijo rojo muy feliz y contenido y mirando a azul con unos lindos ojos.

-¿porque dices eso rojo?-pregunto algo confundido verde.

-porque él es muy increíble y me gusta todas la máscara que tiene-contesto feliz rojo.

-escucha pequeño yo me encargo de asustar a niños como tú, y no deberías creer que soy increíble-dijo molesto azul para luego irse del lugar.

-mala suerte rojo será en otra ocasión-dijo vio tocando la cabeza de rojo.

-pero no quiero que sea en otra ocasión quiero que sepa que lo amo mucho ahorra-dijo rojo con un tono triste y luego empezó a llorar.

-no llores rojo, mira si quieres te podemos ayudar a conquistarlo ¿ok?-propuso Vio calmando a su hermano menor.

-¿enserio? Gracias hermano-dijo rojo abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

Mientras tanto en una casa de madera en muy mal estado se encontraba azul haciendo más mascara para asustar a más niños pequeños, pero por alguna rara razón no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño que había conocido.

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarme a ese mocoso de la cabeza?-se preguntaba molesto azul mientras se agarraba su cabeza.

-¿de qué mocoso hablas?-pregunto una voz de azul conocía.

-de un mocoso que no te interesa saber-dijo azul volteando para luego ver a su mejor o más bien dicho su único amigo que era un chico de ropa negro con cabello blanco y piel pálida con el nombre de Dark.

-pues fíjate que si me interesa saber de quién estás hablando-dijo Dark sentándose en la cama de azul.

-es un chico que conocí en el parque de diversiones que se parece mucho a mi-

-ah ya veo ¿y ese chico te pareció algo tierno?-pregunto Dark a su amigo quien se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dark?-le pregunto molesto azul.

-quiero decir ¿si te gusto ese chico?-

-claro que no además los dos somos hombre y eso está prohibido-comento azul algo sonrojado y continuando hacer sus máscaras.

-eso no importa, además soy tu mejor amigo y quiero que me digas la verdad-

-no estoy seguro de eso-

-si tú no lo sabes entonces quien sabe-dijo Dark para luego ver que mascara estaba haciendo y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-no te imagines cosas-dijo azul escondiendo las mascara que tenía la cara de rojo.

-entonces si estás enamorado de ese chico-dijo Dark agarrando la máscara de rojo y luego se la puso.

-a lo mejor tienes razón Dark-dijo apenado azul.

-no tienes por qué apenarte es algo normal-dijo Dark quitándose la máscara de rojo.

-pero es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien-dijo azul quitándoles la máscara a Dark.

-¿entonces quieres que te apoye con ese niño?-le pregunto Dark sentándose en una silla enfrente de azul.

-si por favor-

Mientras hablaba los dos de su pequeño planta otros también estaban planeando un plan, pero estos eran tres hermanos.

-muy bien rojo ese es el plan ¿alguna pregunta?-pregunto verde a rojo quien al parecer no estaba poniendo atención.

-espero que si le guste y mucho-dijo rojo feliz de la vida.

-esta así desde que llegamos a casa-comento vio mientras estaba sentado en el sofá y leyendo un libro.

-¿rojo escuchaste lo que dice?-pregunto verde a rojo.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto rojo sonriendo y poniendo atención a verde.

-yo creo que no-comento vio siguiendo leyendo.

-rojo si esto te interesa mucho debes poner atención ¿ok?-

-si descuerdo pondré atención esta vez-dijo rojo sentándose alado de verde.

-muy bien lo que dije es que vayamos al parque de diversiones mañana, pero esta vez tienes que ser un poco más tierno con ese chico, y tal vez así se enamore de ti, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?-pregunto verde a rojo.

-si solo una ¿Cómo que ser un poco tierno?-pregunto confundido rojo.

-sí que tiene que verte más lindo de costumbre-respondió vio.

-aaaaaa ok entiendo-dijo sonriendo rojo.

-muy bien por lo mientras tenemos que descansar ya es tarde-comento verde mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-de acuerdo-dijo rojo acostándose en su cama de color rojo, donde por cierto tenía un lindo peluche de un dragón rojo.

-descanse hermanos-dijo vio a sus hermanos quien se quedó leyendo el libro mientras veía como se dormían sus hermanos.

-descansa vio-dijeron sus dos hermanos mientras dormían, vio se levantó de donde estaba y apago la luz para luego irse a la sala de la casa, para poder leer tranquilo, y para dejar que sus hermanos descansara.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Gracias por su atencion esperen la continuacion pronto.

bueno mucha suerte y besos adios n_n


	2. Chapter 2

aqui esta la continuacion, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Ya era de día y en la casa de los tres links y el primero en levantarse fue rojo, quien ya no podía esperar que se levantaran sus hermanos, se vistió y desayunos, pero en la sala vio a su hermano mayor Vio quien tenía el libro en su cara mientras dormía.

-hermano levántate-susurro rojo para no levantar muy bruscamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa rojo?-pregunto Vio mientras se despertaba.

-ya es de día, y tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones-contesto rojo a su hermano, mientras que este último se estiraba.

-ah es cierto muy bien levanta a verde y cámbiate mientras yo me bañare porque apesto-dijo Vio mientras se dirigía al baño.

-de acuerdo-dijo rojo para luego ir con su otro hermano.

-hermano, hermano levántate ya es de día-dijo rojo moviendo bruscamente a verde, y este ultimo de asusto.

-¿QUÉ, QUE, QUE PASA ROJO?-dijo asustado verde.

-ya es de día es hora de irnos-dijo rojo brincando en la cama de verde emocionado.

-ya voy ya voy cálmate rojo-dijo verde calmando a su hermano.

-te espero en la sala, Vio se está bañando así que no estrés al baño-

-¿oye rojo tú ya te bañaste?-pregunto verde.

-si me levante muy temprano, me bañe y luego tuve sueño y volví a dormir-dijo rojo sonriéndole a su hermano.

-¿oye Rojo enserio te gusta mucho ese chico?-pregunto verde viendo a su pequeño hermano quien este último se ruborizo un poco.

-sí y mucho aunque no lo conozco muy bien creo que lo conozco de toda la visa-dijo Rojo dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor y con un pequeño sonrojo.

-hermanito solo quiero decirte que me siento feliz que estés enamorado, y sé que se siente bonito pero hay muchas personas en el mundo, y no quiero que creas que él es el indicado para ti-dijo verde abrazando a su pequeño hermano por la espalda.

-de acuerdo hermano-dijo Rojo separándose de su hermano.

Después de eso Vio salió del baño y entro verde para también bañarse, y después se dirigieron al parque de diversiones Rojo estaba algo nervioso.

-cálmate Rojo todo va estar bien, y si no corresponde tus sentimientos y te hace llorar le voy a romper toda la cara-dijo Verde apretando sus puños.

-jeje he…hermano no creo que eso sea necesario-dijo Rojo calmando a su hermano mayor.

-aparte si le rompes la cara ya no le va a gustar a Rojo, porque fue eso que te gusto del ¿verdad?-pregunto jugando vio a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto apenado Rojo.

-pues me lo dijo un pequeño libro color azul-contesto Vio para luego reírse un poco.

-¿leíste mi diario?-pregunto muy sonrojado Rojo.

-yo no lo leí verde lo vio y me conto todo lo que decía sobre ese chico-dijo Vio viendo a su hermano menor apenado.

-no te tienes que apenar por eso es normal-dijo Verde.

Mientras los tres hermanos se dirigían al parque, dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la fuente del parque, y uno de ellos estaba asustando los niños pequeños.

-¿oye no te aburres de hacer eso?-pregunto Dark a su amigo.

-no claro que no esto es divertido-contesto azul quitándose la máscara con la que asusto a un niño.

-¿y porque mejor no usas esta mascara?-pregunto Dark poniéndose la máscara de Rojo.

-quítatela-dijo Azul quitándole la máscara y guardándola en su mochila-no quiero que la vea-

Los dos seguían hablando de cosas no muy importantes, pero después de unos segundos, Dark vio que en la entrada del parque había llegado Rojo.

-Azul deja de asustar niños y mira quien llego-dijo Dark a su amigo.

-¿quién?-pregunto Azul guardando una máscara en su mochila, para luego ver a Rojo en la entrada con sus hermanos.

-vaya sí que es lindo ese niño-dijo Dark mirando a Rojo con un mirada de enamorado.

-¡OYE!-dijo molesto Azul a su amigo.

-¿oye si no te agrada me ayudarías a conquistarlo?-pregunto jugando Dark.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-grito molesto (y celoso) Azul.

-bueno ya cálmate solo lo decía jugando-dijo Dark calmando a su amigo

-espero que algo así no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Azul a su amigo molesto.

-bueno en fin recuerda el plan tienes que ser amable con él, y solo con el-dijo Dark para luego ver a su amigo quien no dejaba de ver a Rojo-oye Azul me estas poniendo atención-

-¿ah? ¿Qué decías?-dijo Azul dejando de ver a Rojo.

-olvídalo-dijo Dark a su amigo para luego darle la espalda.

Mientras los dos amigos discutían, los tres hermanos ya habían entrado al parque.

-hermanos estoy nervioso, mejor vámonos-dijo Rojo intentando escapar, pero su hermano verde lo detuvo.

-no Rojo, tú quieres a ese chico y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea tuyo, si eso te hace feliz-dijo Verde deteniendo a du hermano.

-gracias hermano pero, ¿Qué pasara si no soy correspondido?-dijo Rojo quien al parecer ida a empezar a llorar.

-no digas eso todavía no sabemos si le agradas-dijo Vio calmando a su hermano pequeño.

-aparte eres un chico muy lindo y tierno, nadie puede resistirse a tu belleza-dijo Verde también calmando a su hermano.

-gracias hermanos, estoy listo empecemos-dijo Rojo secándose las lágrimas, y muy confiado.

Los tres hermanos se dirigían a donde se encontraban los dos amigos discutiendo, para empezar su pequeño plan.

-bueno que quieren hacer primero-dijo Verde a sus hermanos.

-bueno a mí me gustaría comen un algodón de azúcar-dijo Rojo sonriendo a su hermano, quien Azul lo vio y se sonrojo un poco.

-(es tan lindo)-pensaba Azul mientras veía a Rojo.

-está bien espéranos aquí Rojo vamos por tu algodón de azúcar-dijo Verde a su hermano quien se fue junto con su hermano Vio.

Cuando se fueron los dos hermanos Dark estaba empujando s su amigo para que se acercara a Rojo, pero al parecer Azul todavía no quiera acercarse.

-qué esperas dile algo-murmuro Dark a su amigo.

-pero no sé qué decir-murmuro Azul algo nervioso.

-no necesitas decir nada solo acércate a el-murmuro Dark empujando a su amigo hacia Rojo, quien no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

-no estoy listo todavía-murmuro Azul separándose de su amigos.

-está bien olvidemos todo esto, pero yo no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-dijo Dark acercándose a Rojo.

-no espera-dijo Azul tirándose encima de Dark.

Los dos cayeron justo enfrente de Rojo, y este último los miro sorprendió, mientras los dos también lo veía.

-hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Dark quitando a Azul de encima suyo.

-hola-dijo rojo nervioso.

-¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en este lugar solo?-pregunto Dark sentándose cerca de Rojo, y este último se separó un poco de él.

-pues no estoy solo vengo con mis hermanos-contesto Rojo alejándose más de Dark.

-pero ¿Por qué te dejaron tus hermanos solo?-pregunto Dark acercándose a Rojo, y este último otra vez se separó de él, y esta acción la veía azul que se moría de celos.

-fueron a comprarme un algodón de azúcar-dijo Rojo separándose de Dark.

-oh ya veo-dijo Dark acerco a Rojo, pero al momento de acercarse su mano se resbalo, y esa acción hizo que callera en la fuente.

-oye ¿estás bien?-pregunto Rojo a Dark quien estaba molesto.

-si estoy bien-contesto Dark saliendo de la fuente.

En ese momento se empezó a reír Azul, y eso provocó que Rojo se le quedara viendo, con una cara de menso.

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto molesto Dark a su amigo.

-de lo que acaba de pasarte-dijo Azul entre risas.

-ya deja de reírte-dijo Dark mas que molesto.

Pero en ese momento se empezó a reír Rojo, y Azul al verlo se sonrojo mucho ya que se veía muy tierno.

-ustedes dos son muy gracioso-dijo Rojo entre risas.

-ah gra….gracias-dijo Azul sonrojado.

-me llamo Rojo ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?-dijo Rojo calmando su risa.

-mi nombre es Dark encantado de conocerte-dijo Dark intentando de tomar la mano de Rojo, pero este al ver que todavía estaba mojado no quiso tocarlo.

-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-pregunto Rojo a Azul algo interesado.

-yo me llamo Azul-contesto azul mirando a otro lado.

-gusto en conocerte Azul-dijo rojo sonriéndole a Azul.

Mientras los tres nuevos amigos hablada, dos hermanos veían desde lejos lo que pasaba con su hermanito pequeño.

-¿Quién es ese chico de negro?, ¿y porque está hablando con rojo?-pregunto Vio viendo a Dark hablando con rojo.

-no lo sé pero no debe tramar algo bueno-dijo Verde viendo también a Dark con odio.

-oye hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte Verde-dijo Vio dejando de ver a Dark.

-¿de qué se trata Vio?-pregunto Verde dejando de ver a Dark.

-siempre te pones de mal humor cada vez que rojo habla de un chico que no sea tu o yo, ¿no será que te gusta Rojo?-pregunto Vio viendo a su hermano con una cara seria.

-cla…claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes crees eso?-dijo Verde algo nervioso.

-a mí no me engañas hermano, se te nota mucho que te gusta Rojo-dijo Vio viendo a donde se encontraba Rojo.

-pues si me gusta y mucho- dijo Verde con un pequeño sonrojo.

-bueno pero solo te importa su felicidad ¿verdad?-dijo Vio sin dejar de ver a Rojo hablando con Azul.

-si es lo más importante en mi vida-dijo Verde sonrojado.

-¿pero aunque sea feliz con otra persona?-

-si aunque sea con otra persona-

-pues creo que ya encontró a la persona con la que será feliz-dijo Vio viendo lo feliz que estaba su hermano pequeño con Azul.

-si pero si ese patán hace llorar a Rojo, yo lo matare-dijo Verde apretando su puños donde tenía dos algodones de azúcar.

-cálmate porque si no lo haces vas a romper los algodones de azúcar-dijo Vio calmando a su hermano.

-¿ah? Si perdón –se disculpó Verde para luego calmarse.

-bueno creo que ya es mejor que regresemos con nuestro hermanito-

Mientras los dos hermanos regresaban a donde se encontraban su pequeño hermanos, Azul estaba hablando con rojo mientras Dark se secaba.

-¿y cuántos años tienes Rojo?-pregunto Azul ya no tan nervioso.

-tengo 18 años-dijo Rojo sonriéndole.

-ah ya veo eres un años menor que yo-dijo Azul también sonriendo.

-al igual que yo-dijo Dark detrás de Rojo, quien al parecer lo le prestaba atención.

-Rojo perdón por haberte hecho esperar, pero por lo visto no estuviste solo-dijo Verde mientras le entregaba el algodón de azúcar a su hermano pequeño.

-gracias hermano, si estuve hablando con Azul y con su amigo-dijo rojo para luego comenzar el algodón de azúcar.

-me llamo Dark-dijo Dark intentando presentarse con los hermanos de rojo.

-bueno Rojo, ¿quieres subirte a algún juego?-pregunto Vio ignorando a Dark.

-si pero quiero que Azul venga con nosotros, ah y también su amigo-dijo Rojo tomando una mano de Azul, quien se ruborizo un poco.

-bueno si quieren venir con nosotros-dijo Verde.

-claro nos gustaría ir con ustedes-contesto Azul-

-¿mi opinión no importa?, ¿o qué?-pregunto molesto Dark.

-bueno vamos-dijo Rojo muy contento e ignorando otra vez a Dark.

-bueno ya que, no veo otra opción que ir con ellos-dijo Dark caminando detrás de los ya nuevos amigos.

En todo el camino Azul no soltaba la mano de Rojo, y este último estaba muy sonrojado como un tomate, y los hermanos de Rojo solo veía la escena muy felices, mientras que Dark se sentía triste y deprimido porque nadie le hacía caso. Hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Dark ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Rojo preocupado.

-si rojo estoy bien no te preocupes-contesto Dark sonriendo.

-bueno nos vamos a subir a la montaña rusa, ¿quieres subirte?-pregunto Rojo con unos ojos brillantes.

-n…no R….Rojo ve….ve tu-dijo Dark algo nervioso por mirar a Rojo de esa forma.

Rojo estaba muy contento que fue muy rápido a la montaña rusa sin sus acompañantes.

-espera rojo-dijo Azul persiguiendo a Rojo hacia la montaña rusa.

-vamos a dejarlos solos-dijo Vio viendo la escena sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es su hermano no?-pregunto Dark algo confundido.

-si pero Rojo está enamorado de Azul, y queremos que este a solas con él por lo menos un minutos-dijo Verde viendo a Rojo agarrando la mano de Azul.

-oh ya veo-dijo Dark sonriendo mientras veía a su amigo con la persona quien pudiera ser su próximo novio.

En ese momento los dos hermanos y Dark fueron a otro juego, mientras los dos chicos se subían a la montaña rusa.

CONTINUARA

* * *

gracias por su atencion esperen la continuacion pronto.

un saludo a:

Ninchi Sushari

Ensoleillement

por sus comentarios

y gracias por mirar mi fanfic n_n

bueno mucha suerte y besos a tod s


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta la continuacion un gran abrazo a todos los que leen mi fanfic, habra mas de este tipo en un futuro no muy lejano

* * *

Capítulo 3. Un pequeño mal entendido

-¿estás seguro que quieres subirte a este juego?-pregunto Azul viendo a Rojo quien estaba algo asustado.

-n…no tengo miedo yo…yo soy valiente-dijo Rojo mientras temblaba.

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Azul intentado calmar a Rojo acariciando la cabeza del último.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que llegara el turno de que se subieran a la montaña rusa, Azul quiso subirse enfrente pero al ver que Rojo no quería, decido subirse en medio.

-calma todo va estar bien, yo estoy aquí contigo-dijo Azul abrazando a Rojo, y este último se ruborizo.

Al principio el juego empezó despacio y lento, pero al momento de llegar a la cima más alta de la montaña rusa, Rojo al ver lo alto que estaba se asustó y se aferró muy fuente a Azul, y este se ruborizo y al momento de bajar por la colina bajo muy fuerte, y esto provocó que gritara Rojo del susto y se agarrara más fuerte a Azul, y este último solo gritaba por la emoción que sentía, al terminar el juego Rojo salió muy rápido ya que tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, y vomito en un pequeño árbol que se encontraba por allí.

-vaya eso fue divertido-dijo Azul sonriendo mientras esperaba que Rojo se sintiera mejor.

-pues a mí no me guasto-dijo Rojo quien se sentía un poco mal.

-pero si tu quisiste subirte-dijo Azul acercándose a Rojo.

-pero no creí que me diera miedo-dijo Rojo dejando de vomitar.

-¿está bien?-pregunto Azul acercándose más a Rojo y este último se alejaba de él.

-sí, estoy bien-dijo Rojo mientras se alejaba de Azul.

Cada vez de Azul se acercaba Rojo se alejaba de él, pero no fue así hasta que Rojo llegara a la pared y no tuviera forma de escapar de Azul, y luego Azul se acercó más a la cara de Rojo y este último se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-menta-dijo Azul como si nada.

-¿Qué?-

-ten una menta-dijo Azul entregándole una menta a Rojo.

-ah gracias-dijo Rojo agarrando la menta para luego metérselo en la boca.

-mucho mejor-

Después se Rojo se le quedo viendo a Azul con una cara de inocencia, y Azul se sonrojo y tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y se empezaba a acercarse cada vez más, y Rojo al ver lo que iba hacer cerro los ojos y esperando el beso de Azul, pero antes de besarse los dos alguien los interrumpió.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!-pregunto molesto y gritando le hermano mayor de Rojo (Verde).

-¿hermano?-dijo Rojo viendo a su hermano quien estaba muy enojado.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?!-pregunto molesto Verde a su hermano pequeño.

-nada malo-contesto Rojo separándose de Azul.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA MALO?!-pregunto molesto Verde.

-pues si no estábamos haciendo nada malo-

Mientras los dos hermanos discutían Dark se acercó a Azul para saber qué había pasado.

-¿se puede saber que paso aquí?-pregunto Dark en el oído de Azul.

-nada-

-claro que paso algo y no me quieres decir nada-contesto Dark.

-ya te dije que no pasó nada-dijo molesto Azul a Dark.

-pero iba a pasar algo ¿no?-pregunto Dark a Azul.

-claro que no-Azul intento separarse de Dark pero este último se lo impido.

-lo ibas a besas ¿verdad?-pregunto Dark a su amigo.

-¿y que si lo iba a ser?-pregunto Azul mirando a su amigo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-pues no tiene nada de malo, ¿pero no crees que vayas muy rápido con Rojo?-pregunto Dark a su amigo.

-pues ahora que lo pienso tienes razón voy muy rápido con el-dijo Azul mirando a Rojo quien seguía peleando con su hermano.

-bueno te entiendo esta es tu primera relación Azul, cuando regresemos a la casa te diré un poco de tener una buena relación-dijo Dark a su amigo-bueno ahora tenemos que solucionar este problema-dijo Dark señalando a Rojo y a su hermano Verde quienes seguían peleando.

-si tienes razón-

-oigan chicos cálmense-dijo Dark intentando calmar a Verde.

-¡tú no te metas!-grito molesto Verde a Dark y luego vio a Azul y dijo-¡pero tú te puedes metes!-dijo Verde tomando el brazo de Azul para ponerlo contra la pared-contéstame ¿qué tenías planeado hacer con mi hermano?-

-nada-contesto Azul quien estaba algo alterado.

-hermano suéltalo por favor-dijo Rojo tomando el brazo de su hermano e intentando quitarlo de Azul.

-Rojo tú no te metas-dijo Verde sin soltar a Azul.

-claro que me meto porque también se trata de mí-

-tan solo sabes lo que te iba hacer-dijo Verde soltando a Azul.

-si me iba a besar-dijo Rojo agarrando la mano de Azul.

-¿y porque no lo detuviste?-pregunto molestos Verde al ver la mano de su hermano sobre la de Azul.

-porque yo lo quería-dijo Rojo como si nada.

En ese momento todos se quedaron como piedra y con la boca bien abierta, por lo que había dicho Rojo, y Azul se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que digo el pequeño.

-creo que es mejor que olvidemos nuestros últimos 2 minutos de nuestras vidas, vamos Azul-dijo Dark mientras tomaba a su amigo y se retiraban del lugar muy rápido.

-yo creo que es una buena idea-dijo Vio mientras pensaba lo que dijo Dark.

-¿Cuáles 2 últimos minutos?-pregunto Rojo a sus hermanos.

-bueno vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa-dijo Verde largo contento.

-yo no quiero subirme-dijo Rojo asustando mientras temblaba.

-¿Por qué no Rojo?-pregunto Vio.

-porque me da miedo-dijo Rojo mientras veía la montaña rusa.

-ah bueno quédate aquí mientras nosotros vamos a divertirnos-dijo Vio para luego irse junto con su hermano a la montaña rusa.

-de acuerdo-dijo Rojo sentándose en una banca.

Mientras Rojo esperaba a sus hermanos al otro lado del parque se encontraban dos amigos discutiendo.

-¿ahora que vamos hacer Dark?-pregunto Azul a su amigo Dark.

-podemos subirnos a los juegos-dijo Dark a su amigos.

-Dark esto es serio hay que pensar cómo puedo agradarle otra vez a los hermanos de Rojo-dijo Azul a su amigo.

-bueno está bien primero vamos a buscarlos ¿ok?-dijo Dark para luego irse con su amigo buscando a Rojo y su hermanos.

-y dime ¿hablaste con los hermanos de Rojo mientras estaba con él?-pregunto Azul a su amigos.

-sí y son mis amables y simpáticos-contesto Vio a su amigo.

-¿y de que hablaron?-pregunto Azul con curiosidad.

-hablamos de como Rojo se enamoró de ti-

-¿ya estaba enamorado de mí hace mucho tiempo?-

-si hace como 8 años-

-Flack back-

Se encontraban dos chicos de 11 años esperando a su hermano menos de 10 años en el parque de diversiones, en una pequeña fuente se encontraba un chico de la misma edad de los dos hermanos asustando a los niños más pequeños, y unos de los hermanos llamado Verde lo veía con enojos por lo que estaba haciendo a los niños pequeños.

-¿Por qué hará eso es chico?-pregunto Verde a su hermano Vio.

-no lo sé hermano ya sabes que otras personas tiene gustos distintos a los nuestro-contesto Vio viendo al chico asustando a una niña.

-ya regrese hermanos-dijo un niño de 10 años con un bastos de color rojo.

-bueno ya es tarde ya es hora de irnos-dijo Verde a su hermano pequeño.

Pero antes de que se fueran Rojo se le quedo viendo al chico con la marcara de la verdad, y al verlo le pareció guapo el chico.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Rojo mientras veía al chico.

-ah no sé cómo se llama pero siempre viene a este parque y asusta a los niños, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Vio a su hermano pequeño.

-porque es muy guapo-contesto Rojo mientras se sonrojada levemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendieron los dos hermanos por lo que había dicho su pequeño hermano.

-Flack back-

-le se enamoró de ti a primera vista-dijo Dark a su amigo.

-vaya así que se enamoró de mi a primera vista-se dijo así mismo Azul

-y desde ese entonces siempre venia al parque cuando tu venias solo para verte-dijo Dark a su amigo quien se sonrojo un poco.

-bue…bueno vamos a buscarlo-dijo Azul mientras aceleraba el paso para que su amigo no lo viera sonrojado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

muchas gracias por leerlo, esperen la continuacion pronto, bueno muchos besos y abrazos a todos n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo la continuacion, perdon si me tarde mucho pero el internet no me quiere T_T, bueno ahora disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 4. Peligro En Los Caritos Chocones.

Mientras los dos amigos buscaban a Rojo este último estaba esperando a sus hermanos, mientras pensaba y pensaba en Azul, mientas suspiraba.

-él es tan guapa, tan lindo, tan tierno, tan atrevido, tan aaa (lo último lo dijo suspirando) es todo lo que me gusta en una persona-dijo Rojo mientras recordaba el momento en que lo iba a besar-pero si no hubiera llegado mi hermano en ese momento ese beso hubiera sido mío-dijo Rojo mientras se quejaba.

Mientras Rojo pensaba en Azul, sus hermanos ya se estaban bajando de la montaña rusa, y salieron muy contentos.

-eso estuvo genial-dijo Verde saliendo brincando (literalmente) de la montaña rusa.

-si fue lo mejor-dijo Vio saliendo más tranquilo de la montaña rusa.

-bueno vamos por Rojo-dijo Verde contento.

-oye Verde quiero hablar contigo-

-claro Vio ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-ya sé que te gusta Rojo y creo que es un poco raro pero, no crees que deberías calmarte con tu carácter, tu y yo sabes que Rojo está más que perdidamente enamorado de Azul, y tú se los estas separando-dijo Vio mientras veía a su hermano con una cara seria.

-pues estaba a punto de darle un beso, y yo no lo iba a permitir no solo porque me guste, si porque también es mi hermano menor, y no quiero que solo este con el por qué tiene una cara bonita-

-pues tienes razón pero Rojo ama a Azul, y lo único que tienes que hacer es juntarlos para que Rojo sea feliz-

-pues tal vez tengas razón intentara calmarme cuando ellos estén juntos-

-eso espero-dijo Vio sin creerle a su hermano.

Al llegar los dos hermanos con Rojo vieron que Azul y Dark se acercaban a su pequeño hermano, Verde ya se empezaba a enojar pero luego se calmó y dejo que Azul se acercara su hermano.

-hola Rojo-hablo primero Dark viendo a Rojo quien seguía pensando en Azul, pero al escuchar que le hablaba reacciono.

-ah, hola Dark-

-¿te dejaron solo otras tus hermanos?-

-si pero solo fueron a subirse a la montaña rusa, y como yo no quería decidí esperarlos aquí-

-ah ya veo y. ¿qué te parece si cuando regresen todos juntos nos subimos a los caritos chocones?-pregunto Dark sentándose alado de Rojo.

-si me parece una gran idea-

-¿y tú qué opinas Azul?-pregunto Dark a su amigos que solo se le queda viendo a Rojo.

-si me pare una gran idea-dijo Azul sin dejar de ver a Rojo.

Rojo al ver que Azul se le quedaba viendo se sonrojo y empezaba ver a otro lado, para que Azul no viera su sonrojo pero ya lo había visto y le gustaba míralo de esa manera.

-Rojo perdón por haber hecho esperas-dijo Vio llegando al lugar.

-no importa estaba hablando con Dark y con Azul-

-ha me alegro, ¿y dime a que juego quieres subirte?-pregunto Verde a su hermano pequeño.

-a los caritos chocones-dijeron Rojo y Azul al mismo tiempo.

-muy bien vamos todos juntos, así será más divertido-opino Dark.

-si muy divertido-dijo Verde mirando con odio a Azul.

Los 5 amigos se dirigieron a los caritos chocones, y mientras caminaban empezaron a hablarse para conocerse mejor, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a su destino, no habla mucha fila así que se subieron todos juntos al mismos tiempo, Verde se subió a su carito de color Verde que tiene el número 8, Vio se subió a un carito de color purpura con el número 5, Dark se subió a su carro de color gris con el número 4, Rojo se subió a un carito de color rojo con el número 2, y Azul se subió a un carito de color azul y con el número 1.

Al empezar el juego Verde tenía en la mira a Azul y fue directo al muy rápido, pero antes de que chocara contra Azul alguien se puso en medio de los dos y fue Dark, y Verde se sorprendió mucho por lo que hizo Dark, y luego vio Verde a su hermano Rojo jugando con Azul y chocaban entre ellos.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?-pregunto Verde a Dark.

-porque ibas a lastimar a mi único amigo-dijo Dark mirando a Verde con una cara de pocos amigos.

Después Verde vio que Azul estaba molestando a otro niño, y decido intentar pegarle otra vez, pero con antes paso alguien lo detuvo, pero esta vez fue Vio.

-¿Qué haces hermano?-pregunto molesto Verde a su hermano.

-este chico es el único que puede hacer que nuestro hermano sea feliz, así que no permitiré que lo lastimes-contesto Vio a su hermano.

Mientras Vio y Dark evitaban que Verde lastimara a Azul, este último y Rojo se divertían mucho en el juego, y Rojo tenia tantas ganas que chocar con Azul así que lo empezó a perseguir, y Azul al ver las intenciones de Rojo empezó a huir ya que Rojo se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-oye Rojo espera un momento-decía Azul a Rojo quie estaba muy cerda de él.

-no nadie te ha golpeado, y quiero ser el primero-dijo Rojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rojo empezó a acelerar y ya faltaba poco para alcanzarlo pero el juego se había acabado.

-ah rayos-se quejaba Rojo, mientras veía como Azul se bajaba de su carrito.

-mala suerte Rojo será en otras ocasión-decía Azul acercándose a Rojo.

Azul ofreció su mano para ayudar a Rojo para que saliera de su carro, y este último acepto su mano, y esta escena la veía Verde con mucho enojo

-él va a morí muy pronto-decía Verde mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano menor, pero Dark y Vio lo alejaban de los dos enamorados.

Después de unos segundos todos se había retirado de los carritos chocones, y después Rojo vio que todavía era muy temprano así que pregunto a Azul a donde quería ir ahora.

-pues ha donde quieras ir yo siempre iré contigo-dijo Azul tomando la mano de Rojo y poniendo un beso en esta, y Rojo se sonrojo hasta no más poder.

-ah bue…..bueno pues no lo se ha dónde ir-dijo Rojo sonrojado y tartamudeando.

-¿Qué les pare si descansamos un poco, mientras lo pensamos?-pregunto Dark.

-está bien de paso comemos algo-

Todos los amigos se fueron a la área de comida para descansar un poco, mientras Dark y Vio iban a pedir la comida, Azul vio una rosa de color azul en el suelo y se la dio a Rojo quien se sonrojo por el detalle de Azul, mientras los dos se veía Verde se moría de los celos que sentía en ese momentos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esperen la continuacion pronto, bueno eso depende del internet XD

bueno mucha suerte a todos, besos y abrazos n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Capítulo 5: La mejor noche.

-gracias Azul está muy bonita la flor-agradeció Rojo.

-de nada Rojo, solo se me ocurrió que una flor tan bonita tiene que estar con algo bonito-dijo Azul quien hizo que se sonrojada Rojo.

En ese momento llegaron Dark y Vio, y vieron a Rojo mirando a otro lado y sonrojado.

-Rojo ¿tienes fiebre estas muy rojo?-pregunto Dark tocando la frente de Rojo.

-no estoy bien-dijo Rojo sonriendo.

-está bien, aquí está la comida-dijo Vio poniendo la comida en la mesa.

Todos los amigos estaban comiendo, mientras hablaba de cosas sin mucha importancia, y Dark estaba haciendo caras graciosas con los cubiertos para hacer reír a Rojo, y también a Vio quien empezaba atraerse por Dark.

Cuando terminaron de comer esperaron unos minutos para que les pasara la comida, para luego subirse a otros juegos, estuvieron todos juntos todo el día y ya estaba anocheciendo, pero Rojo todavía no quería irse.

-todavía es muy temprano no me quiero ir-decía Rojo de una forma un poco chiflado.

-está bien Rojo, pero ya nos subimos a todos los juegos, ya no quedan más-dijo Verde a su hermano pequeño.

-claro que no todavía no nos hemos subido a ese-dijo Rojo mientras señalaba una rueda de la fortuna, un poco grande.

-de acuerdo nos subimos a ese y luego nos vamos, ¿ok Rojo?-dijo Vio a su pequeño hermano.

-de acuerdo hermano-dijo Rojo muy contento.

Los amigos se dirigían a la rueda de la fortuna, cuando a Dark se le ocurrió una idea.

-Azul ven-susurraba Dark a Azul, quien se acercó más a él para escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tengo una gran idea, bueno solo tienes que subirte a la misma cabina que Rojo, para que estén solos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si me parece una gran idea-

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la rueda de la fortuna, cuando llegaron vieron que no había mucha gente así que no tuvieron que formarse para subir, cuando Rojo se subió a una camina de color rojo rápidamente Azul se subió y Dark cerró la puerta de la cabina.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto molesto Verde a Dark.

-solo los estoy ayudando un poco a los dos-

Después llego otra cabina y Dark abrió la puerta de la cabina para que subiera Vio primero luego se subió el y por ultimo Verde.

Mientras los tres amigos estaban en la cabina de color azul, la otra pareja de la cabina roja estaba disfrutando la vista y más Rojo.

-qué bonito se ve todo desde aquí-dijo Rojo mientras miraba afuera de la cabina.

-pues deberías ver la vista que vio yo-dijo Azul mirando a Rojo.

-¿Cuál vista?-pregunto Rojo volteando.

-la que estoy viendo ahorra-

Con ese comentario al fin Rojo pudo entender lo que decía Azul y se sonrojo un poco, después de eso no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la sima, donde Rojo se sorprendió por lo hermano sé que vía todo.

-estamos en lo alto se ve todo desde aquí-

-si tienes razón-

-como me gustaría quedarme así para siempre-dijo Rojo para luego poner su mano sobre la mano de Azul, y este último se sonrojo un poco.

-oye Rojo-dijo Azul algo nervioso.

-¿sí?-

-tu mano-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-nada-

Mientras la pareja se la pasaba bien, tres personas los miranda desde otra cabina.

-que lindos se ven juntos-dijo Vio mirando lo feliz que se veía su hermano pequeño.

-si tienes razón-dijo Dark mirando a su amigo.

Mientras los dos veían la escena con ternura, Verde veía la escena con un poco de tristeza.

-(creo que ahorra la persona que quiero será feliz, creo que tengo que apoyarlo)-pensaba Verde mientras miraba la escena.

Pasaron unos minutos para que terminara el paseo en la rueda de la fortuna y los primero en salir fueron Rojo y Azul quienes esperaron a los demás.

-bueno ya es hora de irnos chicos-dijo Vio a Dark y a Azul.

-está bien, saben he estado pensando ¿tal vez podamos encontrarnos mañana, pero en el lago hylia?-opino Dark a sus amigos.

-me pare genial, nos vemos mañana como a las 11:30am-dijo Rojo.

-de acuerdo entones nos vemos mañana-dijo Azul despidiéndose.

Todos se salieron del parque para luego ir a su respectivo hogar, los dos hermanos de Rojo estaban cansados así que fueron a dormir, pero Rojo escribí todo lo que le había pasado ese día, y Azul no hizo mascaras ese noche solo se puso a dibujar, y cuando termino de dibujar vio que solo estaba dibujando a Rojo, y ese dibujo lo vio Dark.

-vaya te quedo genial, pero ¿Por qué solo dibujas a Rojo una y otra vez?-

-no lo sé-

-yo si se porque, porque estas más que enamorado de el-

-tal vez tienes razón, bueno no se tu pero yo ya estoy cansado así que voy a dormir-

-está bien descansa-dijo Dark viendo a su amigo durmiendo en su cama para luego ver el dibujo que hizo su amigo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

espero que les haya gusta, esperen la continuacion pronto.

bueno mucha suerte a todos, besos y abrazos n_n


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion, perdon si me he tardado en publicarlo, pero la escuela me consume por completo, pero ya estoy libre XD, bueno epero que les guste n_n

* * *

Capítulo 6: Una tarde en el Lago hylia (Pate 1).

El primero en levantarse fue Rojo quien se levantó a las 9:50am, se dirigió al baño para bañarse y vestirse muy bien porque ese día iba a ver al chico que amaba desde hace tiempo.

-espero que este día sea genial-dijo Rojo saliendo del baño para liego despertar a sus hermanos.

-¡HERMANOS LEVÁNTENSE, TENEMOS QUE IR AL LAGO HYLIA!-grito Rojo a su hermanos, quienes se despertaron asustaron.

-¡ROJO NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-grito Vio a su hermano pequeño.

-lo siento pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Rojo.

-es cierto tenemos que ir al Lago hylia-dijo Verde estirándose.

Mientras los tres hermanos se vestían para ir al Lago hylia, Dark despertaba a su amigo para que se vistiera.

-Azul levántate son 9:55am, tenemos que ir al Lago hylia-dijo Dark moviendo lentamente a su amigo.

-ya voy-dijo Azul de mal humor mientras se levantaba.

-tienes que verte bien para tu n.o.v.i.o-dijo Dark la última palabra.

-el todavía no es mi novio-dijo Azul.

-como dijiste el todavía no es tu novio pero pronto lo será-

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-pregunto Azul a su amigo.

-porque a él le gustas, y él te gusta, es más que obvio que van a estar juntos-contesta Dark a su amigo, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-bueno vámonos ya que de seguro nos están esperando-

Después de eso los dos amigos se dirigieron al Lago hylia para encontrarse con los demás, pero como quedaba lejos tuvieron que tomar el tren.

-bueno el tren que nos lleva más rápido al lago es el que sale en 5 minutos-dijo Dark viendo el horario de los trenes.

-¿y que estamos esperando?-pregunto molesto Azul, quien salió corriendo hacia el tren.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al tren y por suerte alcanzaron a llegar, y cuando entraron vieron a Rojo con sus dos hermanos.

-hola Azul-saludo Rojo con una gran sonrisa.

-ho…hola Ro…Rojo-dijo Azul algo nervioso.

-hola Azul-dijo Verde haciendo que Azul dejara de ver a su hermano pequeño.

-hola Verde-contesto Azul de mal humor.

Los dos se miraban con odio y las personas que se encontraban allí se empezaron a asustar por las miradas de los dos.

-bueno Azul ven siéntate-dijo Dark alejando a su amigo de su rival.

Los dos se sentaron enfrente de los hermanos y Azul no dejaba de ver a Rojo, quien tampoco no podía evitar mirar a Azul al igual que Dark con Vio pero Vio miraba hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Dark, no tardo mucho tiempo en que el tren llegara al Lago hylia y al llegar a la estación, Azul se levantó para ayudar a Rojo a levantarse y Verde al ver lo que hizo Azul no puso evitar enojarse, mientras Dark espero a Vio para ir junto a él, en todo el camino no dijeron nada interesante luego pasaron unos minutos y llegaron al Lago hylia, y lo primero que vieron fue el estanque de pesca y Dark se le ocurrió un idea.

-que tal les parece si hacemos un pequeño juego de, quien pesca el pez más grande-dijo Dark s sus amigos.

-si me parece una gran idea-dijo Rojo.

-¿pero qué va a gane el que pesque el pez más grande?-pregunto Vio.

-el que pesque el pez más grande ganara 50 rupias y este cupón-dijo Dark mostrando un cupón de un restaurante que le encantaba a Azul ir.

-¿y el que piedra?-pregunto Vio.

-el que piedra tendrá que hacer lo que los demás digan-dijo Dark.

-pues a mí me parece una gran idea-dijo Rojo.

-¿y a ustedes que les parece?-pregunto Dark a los demás.

-pues también pienso lo mismo-dijo Vio.

-yo igual-dijeron Azul y Verde al mismo tiempo.

Y esto provoco que los dos otra vez se miraban con odio y esto empezó a enojar a Rojo, y luego se dirigieron al estanque para pescar pero cuando pidieron las cañas para pescar solo quedaban dos, una que estaba en buen estado y la otra un poco maltratada, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar las dos cañas, los primeros en intentar de pescar fueron Rojo y Dark así que fueron a escoger las carnadas para empezar a pescar, Dark se puso a la orilla de la pequeña laguna donde se juntan muchos peses, y Rojo agarro un pequeño bote y se puso donde había una gran cantidad de peses grandes, los dos se quedaron en esos lugares no mucho pero tampoco poco tiempo y Rojo sintió que ya había pescado un pez, Rojo empezó a acercar el pez hacia el pero el pez era más fuerte que él, así que empezó a dificultar el poder atrapar al pez, así que con todas sus fuerzas hizo que el pea fuera hacia el así lo atrapo, a primera vista se veía un gran pez pero solo era de 11 kilos.

-no está mal para alguien que pesca por primera vez-dijo el dueño del lugar.

Dark al ver eso se sorprendió ya que Rojo puedo atrapar a un pez muy grande, pero lo que le preocupada era que él tenía la caya en mal estado, y pensó que a lo mejor no podía atrapar ningún pez, pero luego vio un pez había picado y empezó a atraer al pez y con mucha suerte pudo atrapar un pez más grande que el del Rojo, y el pez pesaba 13 kilos.

-vaya Dark me ganaste-dijo Rojo mientras veía el pez que había atrapado Dark.

-pues que te dijo soy un experto cuando se trata de pescar-dijo Dark presumiendo, pero claro Rojo fue el único que le creyó los demás lo veía raro.

-bueno creo que le toca a Verde y a Azul-dijo Vio apropósito porque quería ver como esos dos se miraban con odio, y eso hicieron y otra vez Rojo se enojó con su hermano Verde por mirar a su novio de esa manera.

-de acuerdo pero yo escojo esta caña-dijo Verde agarrando la caña buena, dejando a Azul con la mala.

-no importa-dijo Azul agarrando la caña.

Los dos se fueron hacia donde estaban las carnadas, Verde agarro una como cualquiera, pero Azul sabía que los gusanos era una carnada perfecta para los peses, así que agarro el mejor gusano que vio, luego de eso Verde se puso sobre un tronco que estaba casi en el centro del estanque, y Azul se puso donde había mucho peses.

En ese momento los dos lanzaron sus cañas hacia el estanque al mismo tiempo, los dos se le quedaron mirando a sus cañas por si ya podían atrapar algo, pero por unos 40 segundos no pasaba nada y Verde empezó a fastidiarse, pero Azul seguía calmado porque sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, y el primero que sintió que había picado era Verde que empezó a forcejarse para que no se fuera el pez, gracias a su fuerza puedo atrapar el pez con gran facilidad el pez se veía muy grande y pesaba 15 kilos, y todos quedaron impresionados por el tamaño del pez, y Azul quería agarra un pez mucho más grande que el de Verde después de unos segundos un pez ya había picado, y como Azul era muy fuerte a comparación de los demás así que pudo atrapar al pez más rápido el pez era muy grande que el de Verde, y pescaba 17 kilos y Verde al ver esto se molestó con Azul por haber atrapado un pez más grande que el suyo, aun teniendo una caña mucho mejor que la suya.

-vaya Azul eres increíble-dijo Rojo para luego ir corriendo hacia el para abrazar, y Azul se puso muy rojo por el abrazo del pequeño.

-de…de nada Ro…Rojo-dijo Azul más rojo que un tomate.

-bien creo que solo falta Vio-dijo Dark para luego entregarle la caña buena a Vio.

-no hace falta yo ya atrape uno y pesa 20 kilos-dijo Vio mostrando el pez que había atrapado, cuando nadie lo veía.

-¿y cómo lo atrapaste?-pregunto Dark algo confundido.

-el dueño tenía otra, bueno como dijiste yo atrape el pez más grande y merezco mi premio-dijo Vio extendiendo si mano para que le dieran su premio.

-de acuerdo-dijo Dark entregándole a Vio sus premios.

-y ahorra el que atrapo el pez más pequeño fue Rojo así que tendrá que hacer todo lo que le digamos-dijo Vio para luego ver a su hermano pequeño.

-está bien ¿Qué quieren que haga?-pregunto Rojo.

-bueno el primero será Azul-dijo Dark.

-¿y porque el primero?-pregunto Verde.

-porque su nombre empieza con A, y el tuyo empieza con V, pero no te preocupas tú serás el segundo, porque yo no quiero que haga nada Rojo para mí-dijo Dark.

-bien Azul, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Rojo.

-pues no se-dijo Azul pero realmente quería que Rojo hiciera muchas cosas.

-Azul ven un momento-dijo Dark para que su amigo fuera con él.

-¿Qué pasa Dark?-

-no estas aprovechando la oportunidad de oro-

-no me digas que planeaste todo esto-

-si así es-

-debí suponerlo-

-bueno eso no importa ahorra, lo que importa ahorra es que le digas a Rojo que te bese-dijo Dark causando un gran sonrojado a su amigo.

-no lo hare de ninguna manera le diré que haga eso-dijo molesto y sonrojado Azul a su amigo.

-si no lo haces ahorra quien sabe cuándo puedas hacerlo-dijo Dark a su amigo.

-prefiero que sea después que ahora además aquí están sus hermanos-

-tienes razón mejor en otra ocasión-

-entonces ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-no lo sé-dijo Dark para luego pensar.

-ya se-dijo Azul de pronto que desconcentro a su amigo, u después fue directo hacia Rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Azul?-

-ya sé que quiero que hagas-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-quiero que te comas este gusano-dijo Azul mostrándole el gusano a Rojo.

-e….ese gu….gusano-dijo Rojo con una cara de asco.

-si este gusano-

Rojo agarro el gusano para luego, acercarlo hacia su boca, al principio no quería hacerlo pero como acepto el trapo así que rápidamente se comió el gusano y se lo trago.

-li…listo-dijo Rojo con una cara de asco mucho peor que antes.

CONTINUARA

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, esperen la continuacion pronto n_n

mucha suerte y besos a todos n_n


	7. Chapter 7

aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta linda historia, perdon si me tarde un poco, pero bueno disfruten el capitulo n_n

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una tarde en el Lago hylia (Pate 2).

-muy bien sigues tu Verde-dijo Azul para luego mirar a Verde.

-está bien Rojo yo quiero que le pegues ha Azul-dijo Verde impresionando a su hermano y ha Azul.

-¿quieres que le pegue?-pregunto Rojo.

-sí y fuerte-

-e….está bien-

Rojo empezó a acercarse Azul pero despacio porque no lo quería hacerlo, cuando llego con él puso una cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué clase de golpe le doy?-pregunto Rojo a su hermano.

-una cachetada-dijo Verde con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-está bien-dijo Rojo mirando directamente a Azul-perdón Azul pero lo tengo que hacer-dijo Rojo a Azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes Rojo todos los días me pegan-dijo Azul para luego secarle las lágrimas a Rojo.

Cuando Azul termino de secarle las lágrimas ha Rojo este último le dio una cachetada a Azul tratado de que no le doliera, pero comoquiera le dejo marca.

-¿te dolió?-susurro Rojo ha Azul.

-no claro que no-dijo Azul tocando su cachete con su mano.

-de acuerdo sigues tu Vio-dijo Dark.

-muy bien quiero que te disculpes con Azul dándole un beso en el golpe que le distes-dijo Vio con un tono muy tranquila pero Verde se quedó con una cara de WTF, Dark sonrió y Azul y Rojo se sonrojaron pero más Rojo.

-e…está bien-dijo Rojo muy apenado por lo que tenía que hacer.

Rojo agarro la cara de Azul para luego acercarlo hacia el lentamente, Rojo quería besarlo en los labios pero tenía que dárselo en el cachete, así que acerco sus labios al golpe que tenía Azul y Rojo cerro sus ojos para esperar el momento pero Azul no pudo esperar así que se inclinó un poro para que ya le diera el beso, y así fue Rojo ya tenía sus labios en el cachete de Azul y este último sintió los labios de Rojo muy fríos, pero por lastima Rojo se separó de él, para luego decirle algo.

-perdón Azul-dijo Rojo sonrojado ha Azul.

-te perdono Rojo-dijo Azul acariciando la cabeza de Rojo.

Mientras estos dos se quedan viendo entre ellos dos Verde estaba muerto de celos pero no lo mostraba por fuera se puso calmado.

-(que feliz se ve Rojo)-pensaba Verde al ver a su hermano pequeño con Azul.

Vio se veía feliz por su hermano pequeño pero luego sintió un brazo que estaba en su espalda, y voltio y vio que Dark estaba abrazándolo.

-(¿pero qué le pasa a este tipo?, ¿Por qué siempre intenta estar conmigo?)-se preguntó Vio algo confundido y dejo que lo abrazara porque se sentía a gusto.

Pero luego sintió la mano de Dark más abajo y esto provocó que le pegara.

-no vulvas a propasarte conmigo-dijo Vio a Dark con una cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando dijo eso Vio todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Dark ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Azul alejándose de Rojo para ir con Dark.

-nada lo juro- dijo Dark intentándose defender.

-claro que no intentas propasarte conmigo-dijo Vio defendiéndose.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso Dark?-pregunto Azul.

-pues es verdad pero te juro que no era mi intención-

-¿Por qué no te creo?-preguntaron Azul y Vio al mismo tiempo molestos.

-está bien lo siento perdón Vio-dijo Dark disculpándose.

-de acuerpo acepto tu disculpa pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir ¿ok?-dijo Vio en tono de amenaza.

-está bien ya entendí-

-bueno ya que se resolvió este problema ¿Qué les parece si vamos a nadar un poco?-propuso Verde a sus amigos.

-está bien a mí me parece una gran idea-dijo Dark.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Verde pero al parecer ha Rojo no le gustó la idea de su hermano, al llegar a la zona donde había mucha agua Verde y Vio fueron los primeros en meterse al agua, Dark no querría meterse al agua pero Azul si quería y mucho, pero al ver que Rojo se quedó con Dark le pareció extraño.

-¿Rojo que pasa no quieres nada con nosotros?-pregunto Azul a Rojo.

-no es que no quiera es que no puedo-contesto Rojo algo apenado.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunto algo confundido Azul.

-bueno veras es que yo no sé nadar-dijo Rojo ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-ah así que era por eso Rojo no tienes por qué darte vergüenza el hecho de que no sepas nadar-dijo Azul mientras abrazaba a Rojo por atrás.

-ah Azul-dijo Dark a su amigo.

-¿no tengo porque sentir vergüenza?-pregunto Rojo quitando sus manos de su rostro.

-Azul-dijo otra vez Dark.

-no, no tienes por qué estar avergonzado-dijo Azul ignorando a su amigo.

-¡OYE AZUL!-grito Dark a su amigo.

-Azul ¿tú me enseñarías a nadar?-pregunto Rojo volteando hacia donde estaba Azul.

-¡Azul no me ignores!-grito Dark pegándole a Azul.

-claro Rojo si eso es lo que tú quieres-dijo Azul ignorando a Dark para luego abrazar otra vez a Rojo.

-¡Azul te estoy hablando!-grito más fuerte Dark.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?-pregunto molesto Azul a Dark.

-mira-dijo Dark señalando hacia donde estaban Verde y Vio, y lo que vio fue un Verde con un aura negro alrededor de él.

-oh vaya-dijo Azul un poco asustado.

-¿se puede saber que paso aquí?-pregunto Verde apretando sus puños.

-nada malo hermano-dijo Rojo acordándose a su hermano.

-así es Verde no estaban haciendo nada malo-dijo Vio detrás de él.

-está bien por hoy no les diré nada pero si los veo otra vez de esa manera, no tendré piedad-dijo Verde calmándose.

CONTINUARA

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, esperen la continuacion pronto, mucha suerte y besos a todos n_n


	8. Chapter 8

bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, perdon si me tarde, pero se me olvido la contraseña y me dio pereza ponerlo, bueno disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una tarde en el Lago hylia (Pate 3).

-bueno ahora que está todo calmado, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al festival que hay en el lago?-propuso Dark.

-si me parece una gran idea yo nunca he ido a un festival-dijo Rojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con unos ojos brillantes.

-pues entonces vamos-

Todos se dirigieron al festival que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban así que no tardaron en llegar, cuando llegaron al festival vieron muchos puestos donde vendían comida pero lo mejor era el takoyaki, y la mayoría de las tiendas vendían mascaras muy coloridas y Azul estaba interesando por comprar unas cuantas mascaras.

-bien creo que tenemos que separarnos y nos veos aquí en el mismo sitio-dijo Dark pero cuando voltio no vio a nadie todos se habían ido-creo que me quede solo-dijo Dark para luego irse solo hacia un puesto.

Rojo estaba viendo las tiendas y las distintas cosas que vendían en ellas pero ninguna llamaba la atención del pequeño, hasta que vio un puesto donde vendían muchas máscaras y había una que llamo la atención de Rojo y fue la máscara de Keaton, y quera comprarla.

-disculpe señor ¿Cuánto cuesta esa mascara?-pregunto Rojo señalando la máscara.

-cuesta 20 rupias niños-dijo el vendedor.

-ah que mala suerte no tengo mucho dinero-dijo Rojo quejándose.

-o lo puedes ganar si logras pegarle fuerte a este muñeco con este martillo-dijo el dueño mostrándole al muñeco que era un payaso y el martillo-y por intentarlo solo cuesta una rupia-

-muy bien quiero intentarlo-dijo Rojo entregándole al dueño la rupia.

Rojo tomo el martillo y miro al payaso para luego pegarle lo más fuerte que puedo pero no fue suficiente.

-qué mala suerte chico-dijo el vendedor.

-déjame intentarlo Rojo-dijo alguien que Rojo conocía.

-Azul-dijo Rojo para luego mirar a Azul detrás de él y miraba que Azul ya había pagado una rupia al dueño.

-muy bien lo intentare-dijo Azul agarrando el matillo y poniéndose enfrente del payaso.

-no tienes que hacerlo Azul-dijo Rojo atrás de Azul.

-claro que tengo que hacerlo, por ti haría cualquier cosa-dijo Azul sin mirar a Rojo quien estaba algo sonrojado.

-(que lindo es Azul)-pensó Rojo mirando a Azul.

Azul miro al payaso con odio y luego hizo un gran movimiento para poder darle un gran golpe al muñeco, y eso provocó que el muñeco se rompiera en mil pedazos y cuando lo hizo Rojo grito de alegría.

-¡ERES GENIAL AZUL!-grito de alegría Rojo para luego abrazar por detrás a Azul.

-fue un placer Rojo-dijo Azul algo sonrojado.

-aquí tienes tu premio chico-dijo el vendedor entregándole la máscara a Rojo.

-gracias señor-agradeció Rojo para luego ponerse la máscara.

-bueno Rojo vamos a ver más puesto ¿te parece bien?-pregunto Azul.

-si vamos a ver más.

Mientras estos dos veían más los puestos del festival, Vio estaba leyendo un libro sobre flores que se encontraban alrededor suyo.

-vaya aquí hay muchas flores del libro, son muy bonitas-dijo Vio mirando una flor de color morados que era la misma de su libro.

-pero no tanto como tú-dijo alguien detrás del árbol.

-¿Qué quieres ahora pervertido?-dijo Vio volteando y viendo a Dark.

-ya te pedí perdón y te prometí que nunca volvería a pasar, y cuando yo hago una promesa la cumplo-dijo Dark sentándose alado de Vio.

-bueno como sea me puedes dejar solo un momento-dijo Vio volteándose para darle la espalda a Dark.

-yo creo que no-dijo Dark abrazando a Vio por atrás.

-¿Qué haces suéltame?-dijo Vio sonrojado tratando de zafarse de Dark.

-me gustas-dijo Dark en el oído de Vio.

¿Qué?-dijo Vio sorprendido.

-dije que me gustas, me enamore de ti-

-pero que tonterías estas diciendo-dijo Vio sonrojado.

-yo nunca digo tonterías, y me gustas de verdad-

Vio se quedó callado mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Dark.

-(al fin le dije que me gustaba espero que no me rechace)-prensada Dark mirando a Vio sonrojado.

Mientras ellos dos se quedaron allí sin hacer nada más, Verde estaba buscando a su hermano pequeño.

-me pegunto ¿Dónde estará Rojo?-dijo Verde caminando y mirando hacia todos lados- o mejor dicho ¿con quién estará?-dijo Verde en tono de pocos amigos imaginándose a Azul.

Verde siguió buscando a su hermano pero no veía nada, hasta que vio a Rojo tomado de la mano de Azul, y esto provocó que Verde se pusiera celoso.

-como se atreve a tomar la mano de Rojo-

Verde fuer hacia donde estaban los dos enamorados, pero luego se detuvo a mitad de camino pensando lo mal que se pondría Rojo.

-bueno creo que los dejare solo por este día-dijo Verde retirando se del lugar.

-dime Azul ¿te gusta esta mascara?-pregunto Rojo a Azul poniéndose la máscara de Keaton.

-si es bonita, pero quítatela-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque así no puedo ver tu cara-dijo Azul quitándole la máscara y viendo la cara sonrojada de Rojo.

-basta no digas eso Azul-dijo Rojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué?-

-es vergonzoso-

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque tengo pensado tratarte así en ahora en adelante-dijo Azul para luego darle un beso a Rojo en la mejilla.

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado, esperen la continuacion pronto.

bueno mucha suerte y besos a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

listo aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

Capítulo 9: Una tarde en el Lago hylia (Pate 4).

-b…bueno va….vamos a seguir caminando-dijo Rojo muy sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-de acuerdo Rojo-dijo Azul tomando la mano de Rojo para que se sonrojara otra vez.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta que Rojo vio un puesto que estaba muy lleno.

-mira Azul ¿Qué pasara allí?-

-no lo sé ¿quieres ir a ver?-

-si vamos-dijo Rojo para luego agarrar la mano de Azul para ir corriendo hacia el puesto.

Al llegar les costó trabajo para llegar hacia la entrada pero lo lograron y vieron una máscara en una vitrina, la máscara era muy bonita y también brillante.

-disculpe señor ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Azul a un señor que estaba alado de él.

-pues todos quieren esa mascara pero nadie puede llegar al precio o superar la prueba con la que también te la puedes llevar-contesto el señor.

-¿y qué tiene de especial esa mascara?-pregunto Rojo.

-pues esa mascara es de los novios, y muchas parejas desean tenerla-

Cuando termino que hablar el señor Azul se quedó congelado y mirando fijamente hacia la máscara, Rojo se quedó confundido.

-¿Azul estas bien?-pregunto Rojo a Azul quien no respondía.

-yo quiero esa mascara-dijo Azul en voz baja, pero Rojo lo escucho.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si tengo esa mascara podre estar siempre con la persona que más amo-dijo Azul agarrando las manos de Rojo.

-n…no es ne….necesario A…..Azul-dijo Rojo muy sonrojado y mirando a Azul.

-pero lo quiero hacer-

-e…está bien si tú quieres hacerlo-dijo Rojo para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

Azul fue hacia donde estaba el dueño del puesto para preguntarle.

-disculpe ¿cuándo cuesta la máscara de los novios?-pregunto Azul al dueño.

-cuesta 500 rupias-contesto el dueño.

-¡ESO ES MUY CARO!-grito molesto Azul.

-oh lo puedes ganar si logras adivinar esas adivinanzas-dijo el dueño señalando un cartel donde había 4 adivinanzas.

-ok lo voy a intentar-dijo Azul caminando hacia el cartel y Rojo iba detrás de él.

-muy bien la primera dice: es como una paloma blanca y negra, pero vuela son alas y habla sin lenguas, vas sí que es difícil-dijo Azul pensando.

-es la carta-dijo Rojo como si nada.

-correcto, niño-dijo el dueño detrás de Rojo.

-todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie-dijo el dueño leyendo la otra adivinanza

-la calle-contesto Rojo sin pensarlo.

-correcto-

En ese momento todos fueron a ver como contestaba Rojo, y Azul no era el único que estaba impresionado, todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-tiene ojos y no ve, tiene pico y no pica, tiene alas y no vuela-dijo el dueño leyendo la adivinanza.

-un pajarito muerto-dijo Rojo.

-correcto solo falta una, si la contesto bien te llevaras la máscara-

-vamos niño tu puedes-dijo un señor animando a Rojo.

-si soy joven, joven quedo, si soy viejo, viejo quedo, tengo boca, y no te hablo, tengo ojos, y no te veo-dijo el dueño leyendo la última adivinanza.

Rojo se quedó pensando por unos minutos, porque le pareció algo difícil, pero luego supo la respuesta.

-una fotografía o un retrato-dijo Rojo con un poco de duda.

-¡SI CORRECTO FELICIDADES!-dijo gritando el dueño agarrando la mano de Rojo y agitándola muy rápido

-FELICIDADES NIÑO-gritaron todos los presentes.

-Rojo eres muy listo-dijo Azul a Rojo muy contento.

-pensabas que mi hermano Vio era el listo de la familia-dijo Rojo muy contento.

En ese momento el dueño saco la máscara de los novios, y Rojo se la dio a Azul.

-toma Azul, ahora vamos a estar juntos para siempre-dijo Rojo entregándole la máscara ha Azul.

-gracias Rojo-dijo Azul algo sonrojado, ya que Rojo había dicho eso enfrente de muchas personas, pero luego se fue caminando rápido hacia otro lado, y mirando había abajo sonrojado.

-espera Azul, ¿adónde vas?-pregunto Rojo caminando atrás de su amado.

Mientras Rojo perseguía a Azul Dark seguía abrazando a Vio, y este último empezó a incomodarse.

-¿y cuál es t respuesta?-pregunto Dark en la oreja de Vio.

-¿so….sobre qué?-pregunto Vio algo sonrojado.

-sobre lo que te dije hace un rato-dijo Dark soltando a Vio, y poniéndose enfrente de él.

-no….no tengo nada que decir-dijo Vio algo nervioso.

-claro solo dime que también me amas, porque es más que obvio-dijo Dark acercándose hacia la cara de Vio.

Vio se quedó callado y miro hacia abajo, pero Dark tomo la cara de Vio y la empezó a acercarla hacia la suya.

-solo necesitas decir esas dos palabras mágicas-dijo Dark casi por darle a Vio un beso.

-Dark…Dark yo…yo-Vio no pudo terminar la oración ya que Dark ya le había dado un beso.

Vio tenía los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había hecho Dark, pero no tenía la intención de separarse del, al contrario correspondió con el beso rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dark para que siguiera el beso, Dark seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del momento, pero por sus deseos pervertidos quería poner una mano debajo de la ropa de Vio, pero este último no se lo permitió y se separó de él.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HABÍA DICHO ANTES?!-pregunto molesto Vio y muy sonrojado

-lo siento perdonadme por favor-se disculpó Dark muy arrepentido.

-claro que no te perdono idiota-dijo Vio agarrando su libro y retirándose del lugar corriendo.

Dark vio como Vio salió corriendo lejos de él y sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y se sentía como un completo idiota.

-soy un completo idiota-dijo Dark arrodillándose en el césped y comenzando a llorar

Vio seguía corriendo por todo el lugar hasta que llego a un pequeño árbol muy apartado del festival y se sentó alado del el, y se puso a leer su libro otra vez.

-Dark es un completo idiota-dijo Vio recordando lo que había pasado.

Mientras Vio estaba abajo del árbol Verde seguía a su hermano y a su ¨novio¨.

-ellos dos hacen bonita pareja-dijo Verde mientras veía a los dos enamorados sentados una pequeña banca.

-tal vez debería dejar de pensar en Rojo y busque a otra persona-dijo Verde viendo hacia otro lado.

-Azul prométeme que vas a cuidar bien la máscara-

-lo prometo Rojo-dijo Azul acariciando la cabeza de Rojo.

-Azul eres un gran chico, te amo-dijo Rojo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Azul y provocando que se sonrojara.

-yo…yo también Ro…Rojo-dijo Azul nervioso y sonrojado.

Rojo sonrió y tomo la máscara de los novios y le dio un beso tapando sus caras con la máscara, y esto lo vio Verde, quien se enojó por ver la escena.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!-pregunto molesto Verde caminando hacia los dos.

-hermano-dijo Rojo separándose de Azul y mirando a su hermano.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR AZUL!-grito molesto Verde casi cerca de Azul.

-Azul corre-dijo Rojo tomando la mano de Azul para luego salir corriendo.

-¡OYE AZUL, ROJO REGRESEN AQUÍ!-grito Verde corriendo detrás de los dos.

Rojo seguía corriendo junto con Azul y Rojo estaba más que feliz, y Azul estaba sorprendido por lo que hacía y nunca se había imaginado que pudiera hacer algo así.

-Azul tenemos que volvernos a ver en otra ocasión-dijo Rojo siguiendo corriendo.

-de acuerdo Rojo nos vemos mañana yo te recojo en tu casa-

-está bien-

Los dos lograron esconderse de Verde, y este último los buscaba desesperadamente, y aparte ya era de noche.

-¡¿ROJO DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-pregunto Verde gritando.

-Verde ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Vio llegando algo cansado.

-sol que pasa es que Rojo salió corriendo con Azul, y nos los encuentro-

-pues déjalos ellos dos quieren estar juntos-

Mientras ellos dos hablando Rojo y Azul estaban escondidos detrás de un gran árbol cerca de Verde.

-vaya Rojo nunca creí que fueras actuar de esa manera-dijo Azul sorprendido.

-es porque todavía no me conoces bien-dijo Rojo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno Rojo ya nos tenemos que ir, ya es de noche-

-tienes razón ten esta es la dirección de mi casa-dijo Rojo entregándole una nota ha Azul.

-gracias Rojo pasare por ti a las 12:00am, ¿ok?-aviso Azul.

-está bien te estaré esperando-dijo Rojo para luego darle un beso de despedida a Azul-adiós Azul-

-adiós-dijo Azul mientras veía como su amado se iba de su lado.

-aquí estoy hermano-dijo Rojo llegando con su hermano Verde.

-¿Dónde está Azul?-pregunto molesto Verde.

-ya se fue-

-bueno ya no importa ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Vio calmando a su hermano.

-si ya estoy cansado-

Los tres hermanos se fueron a su casa pero Rojo voltio más ver a su amado detrás del mismo árbol donde estaban.

CONTINUARA

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, esperen la continuacion pronto : D


End file.
